brokenhearted girl
by xXAngel-SheldaylXx
Summary: i thought i'd do a slightly different one shot. song is broken-hearted girl by Beyonce. Either love it or hate it. Just please Review after :


**Bella POV**

I saw him enter the cafeteria and asked Jessica and Mike who that was. Edward Cullen. I looked back at him and instantly fell head over heels. He looked over at me and then looked away. I frowned and half an hour later I was walking into Science with Mike. The only stool left was next to Mr Mysterious himself. I took my seat; he looked like he was going to throw up. I made my hair become a curtain between us; every now and again I would see him looking at me. As the bell rang he left in a hurry, did I do something wrong?

_You're everything I thought you never were,_

_And nothing like I thought you could've been,_

_But still you live inside of me,_

_So tell me how is that?_

I was going to confront Edward Cullen, see what his problem was with me, only he didn't show for two whole weeks. I was getting use to his absence but it hurt for him to not be there.

_You're the only one I wish I could forget,_

_The only one I love to forgive,_

_And though you break my heart,_

_You're the only one._

It was in Port Angeles, with Jessica and Angela when I had a proper conversation with Edward Cullen, over a plate off Mushroom Ravioli. I found out he could read minds, everyone's except mine. Was there something wrong with me then? He drove me home and let me borrow his tanned jacket. I watched him leave and walked into my house. I shut the doors and smelled his scent and sighed.

_And though there are times when I hate you 'cause I can't erase,_

_The times that you hurt me and put tears on my face,_

_And even now while I hate you it pains me to say,_

_I know I'll be there at the end of the day._

I screamed out in pain as James had broken my leg. The pain was unbearable. Edward came to save me, just like he said he would if this happened. He picked me up and James threw us back down, I gasped in pain as I landed on my broken leg and pulled the shard of glass out and threw it onto the floor. My blood was all over the floor and drenched my hand. He threw Edward into a window, then knelt down to me and bit my wrist, I screamed out and kept blacking in and out, Alice had arrived, as well as Carlisle. I could hear them beside me. The pain was excruciating. I blacked out fully just as the pain began to disappear. Was this what dying felt like?

_I don't wanna be without you babe,_

_I don't wanna a broken heart,_

_Don't wanna take a breath without you babe,_

_I don't wanna play that part._

I couldn't believe Edward was making me go to prom. Alice had lent me a blue dress and I was wearing one high heel, the other leg was still in the cast. We arrived at the school gym and started to dance…well...I was on his feet, he was simply moving effortlessly around the room. Just then Jacob asked for a dance, Edward agreed. Is Edward my true love, or is it Jacob Black?

_I know that I love you but let me just say,_

_I don't wanna love you in no kinda way,_

_No, no, I don't wanna broken heart,_

_And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl,_

_No, no, no broken-hearted girl,_

_I'm no broken-hearted girl._

Edward had just said he no longer wanted me and then left. How could he? I ran after him and tripped and fell hard onto the ground, I curled up into a ball on the spot and began to sob uncontrollably. Someone lifted me up and took me home. I kept saying the same thing over and over again. He's gone.

Several months passed where I was a zombie, didn't eat or drink much, felt no emotions, my friends had drifted away from me, all except one. Jacob Black. He had picked me up when I was down. Made the pain in my chest become less adamant. Alice arrived shortly after I found out about Jake and the werewolf gang. Edward was in danger. We left Jake in my house heartbroken to help my love.

_Something that I feel I need to say,_

_But up 'til now I've always been afraid,_

_That you would never come around,_

_And still I wanna put this out._

I felt complete now that me and Edward were back together, only problem was Victoria was out there, wanting my blood, my death. The wolves and my vampire family were doing everything that they could, but it was pointless. They wouldn't find anything.

_You say you got the most respect for me,_

_But sometimes I feel you're not deserving of me,_

_And still you're in my heart,_

_But you're the only one._

We were winners, except the Volturi came to sort out the newcomers way too late. We all could have died battling the newly turned. I think that was what they were secretly wanting to happen, they probably watched and thought we'll enter now.

_And yes there are times where I hate you but I don't complain,_

'_cause I've been afraid that you would walk away,_

_Oh, but now I don't hate you, I'm happy to say,_

_That I will be there at the end of the day._

I couldn't believe I was actually getting married today. An hour later I had transformed from Isabella Marie Swan to Isabella Marie Cullen. I felt like nothing bad could go wrong. Seth dragged me away and there near a tree was Jacob who I hadn't seen in ages, he looked hurt, upset but happy at the same time. I knew he was crushed deep inside.

_I don't wanna be without you babe,_

_I don't wanna a broken heart,_

_Don't wanna take breath without you baby,_

_I don't wanna play that part._

I opened my eyes to the start of a new day. Today would be first day of school. What a weird dream to have. I didn't even know this Edward Cullen dude, I don't think I even knew Jacob Black. Just then a horn honked outside, I went out to investigate after getting quickly dressed. Jacob Black stood there, talking with my dad, and what must have been his. He seemed so innocent stood before me, yet in my dream, he was hurt Everytime I went near him, and even more so when I left. This dude loved me!

_I know that I love you but let me just say,_

_I don't wanna love you in no kinda way,_

_No, no I don't wanna a broken heart,_

_And I don't wanna play the broken-hearted girl,_

_No, no, no broken-hearted girl._

I was sat at lunch with Jessica and Angela and Mike, and felt an odd sense of Déjà-vu, that's when Edward Cullen walked in the room. I instantly felt head over heels for him, but caught myself, he caused me love, and pain, and caused Jacob pain, I would not get to know him, I would save everyone's soul, even if it means losing mine!

_Now I'm at a place I thought I'd never be,_

_I'm living in a world that's all about you and me,_

_Ain't gotta be afraid, my broken heart is free,_

_To spread my wings and fly away, away with you._

Just in my dream he left abruptly at the end of Biology. I left and walked to my red truck just as I heard a screeching noise, I spun around and Tyler's van was spinning straight toward me.

_I don't wanna be without my baby,_

_I don't wanna a broken heart,_

_Don't wanna take a breath without my baby,_

_I don't wanna play that part._

_I know that I love you but let me just say,_

_I don't wanna love you in no kinda way,_

_No, no I don't wanna a broken heart,_

_I don't wanna play the broken hearted girl._

I saw Edward look at his family. I looked at Alice knowingly and pleadingly. She nodded and they held him back, mainly Emmett did though. I had told Alice everything this morning, she said she dreamt the same yesterday, we had hugged and I had cried. Edward snarled at them all, not caring who saw. The van swerved toward me and I closed my eyes and was crushed between my truck and Tyler's van.

_No, no, no broken-hearted girl, broken-hearted girl,_

_No, no, no broken-hearted girl, no broken-hearted girl._


End file.
